


Alone

by neunundneunzig (seasidesunset)



Series: Apart [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Confusion, M/M, Unrequited Love, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasidesunset/pseuds/neunundneunzig
Summary: Bucky walks in on Steve and Tony in a compromising situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Meant for this to be a lot lighter than it turned out?

Bucky treaded down the stairs towards Tony’s lab, taking a bite out of his apple. He was pretty sure that’s where Steve was. He spent a lot of time hanging around Tony, despite the way they fought sometimes. He didn’t understand it, but he was happy Steve had a friend. He’d gotten back from his mandated therapy, and wanted to chat. It also didn’t hurt to show off to Steve that he was actually eating. He knew how he worried about Bucky doing normal things. 

It had only been a short few months since Buck had gotten back. Adjustment was hard, but he was managing. Memories came back slow. Some were pleasant ones of him and Steve, when they were kids or when they fought together. He always found Steve to tell him about those. The man would supply little missing details and encourage him.

There were unpleasant memories too. Starving and freezing in their tiny apartment, gunfire in trenches, and HYDRA. Bucky hated those most of all. The needles and knives picking him apart and changing him. The training, the physical and mental conditioning and the torture if he didn’t do good enough. The missions. Being able to truly see all the blood on his hands. 

He didn’t tell Steve about those. He saved those for therapy, or for his long talks with Natasha late at night.

But he was getting better every day. Everyone around him said so. Some days he felt better. Some he just felt like he was pretending to be Bucky. But today he felt good. He was calm enough to eat, and managed decent sleep that night. He couldn’t wait for Steve’s cheerful encouragement at everything he was doing right.

He smiled to hear the distant noise of Tony’s voice. It meant Steve was likely in there. Though he could be mistaken; Tony would occasionally talk to himself, or his machines. Bucky’s smile fell as he got closer, hearing the words.

“And you know what happens when you’re bad, don’t you?”

Bucky crushed the apple in his hand, trying to do his suggested breathing practices. He knew what happened when he was bad. He braced for the pain for a moment before snapping back to the present. Tony wasn’t talking to him.

Bucky felt his stomach drop, dread consuming him. Tony was in there with Steve.

He burst in, almost recoiling at what he saw, cursing himself for getting soft. But this wasn’t a nameless, faceless victim. This was his Steve.

And his Steve was dangling from the ceiling by large metal cuffs. His legs were chained at the ankle. He was naked except for what appeared to be a silk scarf gagging him. His thighs were a blush red color, marked up. Tony dropped a flogger, turning around, very surprised to see anyone else in the room.

Bucky would have laughed if this was any other time. Tony wore black panties and thigh highs, paired with heels. He looked Bucky up and down incredulously, as if he was in the wrong, “Jesus, ever heard of knocking?”

Bucky leveled his breathing. He knew giving up his guns was a mistake. This would have been solved immediately. He didn’t like the hard way, especially with someone he knew personally. 

He lunged, grabbing Tony by the neck and starting to squeeze. Steve made a panicked, muffled noise, jerking against his chains. Tony looked around desperately, making Bucky push harder with his cybernetic hand. He would not allow any chance for him to escape and live after this.

Suddenly, cold metal encased him, pulling him off Tony. He tried to fight against it, but remained immobilized. He panted, terrified, realising he was trapped in the suit. They were going to freeze him again soon. He struggled, calling out, “Steve...”

Tony coughed as he stood back up, “Fuck... Thanks JARVIS, you’re a lifesaver... What the hell was that? ” 

Bucky looked up, snarling, “He’s your friend. Your teammate. You are a disgrace.”

Tony blinked, walking over and getting a drink of water from the sink, “Oh. My god. You don’t... of course you don’t know. Shit, this is a pretty awful way to find out... You realize you almost crushed my windpipe?”

“Steve, are you safe? I’ll get help, I’ll get you out, I swear...” 

Steve nodded a little, looking embarrassed. Tony laughed hard, picking the flogger back up and tracing it along Steve’s thigh, smirking at Bucky, “Don’t worry, Sputnik. He likes it.”

Bucky fought harder against his restraints. Steve gave a sigh, snapping his fingers.

“Fiiine. I’m just saying, he didn’t have to spoil our fun.” Tony grabbed a key and undid the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Steve fell with a little huff, rubbing his wrists and glaring at Tony.

“Run. Just run, Stevie, I’ll be fine, just-”

“I’m not torturing him!” Tony rolled his eyes, “He’s my boyfriend!”

“Like I’m supposed to believe that? My Steve ain’t queer, and he’d never be with the likes of you. And even if it’s true, you beat your boyfriend when he’s bad? You disgust me.”

“The likes of me?” Tony turned around, looking furious, “Steve loves me. Besides, I’m a rich, handsome, and successful genius. What are you? A-”

“Tony, think about what you’re about to say.” Steve warned, sliding on boxers before moving over to Bucky, “It’s... It’s true. We’ve been dating for a while months now. Sort of a bit before you came here. Tony, can you let him out? I’ll keep him from hurting you, as long as you don’t talk about him like that.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Let him go, JARVIS.”

Bucky breathed a sigh of relief as the suit tore off of him, “Is he bad to you, Steve? We don’t have to stay here if he’s gonna wail on you, especially...” He looked at Tony again, “Like... that.”

“It’s a sex thing.” Tony groaned, “That you ruined, thank you very much.”

Bucky looked at Steve. Steve looked down sheepishly, “It... feels good. I really do like it. It’s... letting someone else have control. It’s nice.”

“He whipped you!”

“I know. And when I told him to stop, he stopped. Did you see how he let me down after I snapped?”

Bucky nodded a bit and blushed, “There was this whore in Fr- nevermind.” 

The other men convinced him to go with them to a brothel. They left without Steve of course. Bucky figured at the time he was just a good christian boy, but this made sense of a lot of his behaviors. But Bucky left with them, and paid for a room with one of the women. She made him lie down and dripped wax from a burning candle down his chest before riding him. It was probably the best he ever had. He blushed harder at the memory, “Yeah. I can sort of see where it would be...”

Tony grinned, grabbing Steve’s ass, “Yeah. Pain can be fun.”

“Can I have a moment alone with Bucky?” Steve sighed, giving him a look. 

Tony groaned and left. Steve helped Bucky up, frowning, “What’s on your hand? It’s all... sticky.”

“Apple.” Bucky sighed going over to the sink, “I was... yeah, it doesn’t matter. Why him?”

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb. Why him? He’s nothing like you. He’s loud and arrogant and obnoxious. You two fight all the damn time! Why him of all people?” Bucky slammed the water off, then sighed. He forgot his own strength sometimes.

“He makes me smile. He’s a good friend and he’s been really nice letting us all live here and paying for your therapy, not to mention the arm repairs.” Steve stood close, putting on his serious captain face, “So I’d appreciate you not talking about him like that. He’s still my boyfriend, got it?” 

“And I’m your best friend!” Bucky moved closer, sighing.

“What are you getting at?”

“Why not me?” Bucky muttered and closed the space between them, pushing their lips together. Steve hesitated for a moment before letting Bucky suck gently on his bottom lip. Bucky pulled him closer, hands rubbing against his back.

Steve broke the kiss, whispering “Where did that come from?”

“I don’t know. But it feels right.” Bucky smiled, kissing him again, only for Steve to turn away.

“You’re... you’re asking me to cheat on Tony.”

“I’m asking you to leave Tony.” Bucky turned, kissing deeper, pressing his body against Steve’s. Steve kissed back for another quick moment before jerking away.

“Bucky! Cut it out!”

“Does that mean keep going with you?” Bucky grabbed his hips.

“Bucky.” Steve looked horrified, making him immediately pull back.

He wrung his wrists nervously, “I’ll make you so much happier than he ever could, Stevie. I’ve known you all your life. You’re the reason I’m here today. We... We’ve gotta be meant for each other. I mean, us both still alive, still here, that’s gotta mean somethin’?”

Steve looked down, “I’m sorry. You’re my best friend and you’ll always mean so much to me. But I love Tony.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying, Steve, you hardly-”

“I love him, Bucky,” Steve shook his head, “I’m sorry. I gotta find him and tell him we’re both okay.”

He brushed past Bucky, leaving him in the lab, standing alone.


End file.
